kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
DWAARP
"Rrrready to rrrrumble!" The DWAARP, short for Drilling Weaponised Auto-Attack Rumble Platform, is a Level 4 Dwarven Bombard in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. It creates localised earthquakes to deal damage to enemies in its area of effect. However, it is not useful for killing enemies by itself because the damage basically stays the same from its last upgrade. Description "The pinnicale of dwarven mining, its quakes damage and slow all enemies around it." Forgoing the cannons of the basic towers, the DWAARP instead uses a giant mining apparatus as its primary weapon, dealing damage to all enemies in its range, allowing it to absolutely wreck hordes of weak enemies and seriously cripple moderately strong ones. However, it possesses terrible individual DPS, the lowest amongst the advanced towers, and even lower than the level 3 Dwarven Howitzer, making it ill-suited against big, individual targets. Compared to the other level 4 Artillery Tower, the Battle-Mecha T200, the DWAARP is much better against large hordes (especially hordes that come in more than one path) due to its ability to attack all enemies in range. However, it loses much effectiveness against giant enemies. Upgrades Core Drill :::::::::: "They *can't* see what hit em!" Sends an automated mining drill towards an enemy, reducing it to a mound of gibs. *Level 1 (400 Gold): 26 seconds cooldown. *Level 2 (200 Gold): 23 seconds cooldown. *Level 3 (200 Gold): 20 seconds cooldown. Furnace Blast "Give me fuel, give me fire..." Burns all enemies in close range over 4 seconds. *Level 1 (300 Gold): 80 damage *Level 2 (250 Gold): 140 damage *Level 3 (250 Gold): 200 damage Tactics Strengths * DWAARP are good when the area is expected to have tons of enemies at once. * Try putting them on strategic points where the tower's range fills the entire path, especially curved, circular paths or choke points. * DWAARP synergise well with the Crossbow Fort's Falconer: bigger range means more enemies hit. * This tower is also good when lots of fast enemies are coming by, as it will kill off low health enemies without needing support, or greatly weaken medium-sized enemies so that your hero or another tower can finish them off. * DWAARP shine against Jungle Matriarchs - any spiderling is killed in one hit, and, unless if the DWAARP is positioned very poorly, no spiderling can enter and exit the area of effect during the interval between two attacks. * DWAARP are very effective against invisible Saurian Nightscales, as they are very likely to inflict collateral damage on them when attacking other enemies. Weaknesses * The DWAARP is completely harmless to flying enemies. * The DWAARP is the most expensive tower in the game, with a total cost of 1065 Gold. Its special abilities are also very expensive, at 800 gold each to max. * The DWAARP's horrendous DPS (lowest amongst advanced towers) makes it lose much effectiveness against giant enemies, which also do not come in large groups. Quotes *''Rrrready to rrrrumble!'' *''Grrrreat Scott!'' *''Shake and bake!'' Category:Artillery Towers Category:Towers